Almost Forgotten
by completely bonkers
Summary: James and Lily have known each other from childhood, but because of a tragic accident, every memory of James has been erased from Lily's mind. Two years later, they meet again. But this time, not everything's as simple as before. What happens then?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi! :) Er, I'm sorry I've been so... annoying with 200 Galleons. I don't know if I'll still have time to continue that because I've been super busy these past two years. I'm sorry. To be honest, I wasn't planning on writing here anymore but inspiration suddenly hit me one night and I knew I had to write these down. I hope I can update this story every week, but everything depends on my darling professors who insist on torturing us with homeworks, exams and projects. I hope we can all still be friends. :) Anyway, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I am still not JK Rowling. Everything that you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to HER and HER ALONE. This is also LOOSELY based on the Korean Drama, Stairway to Heaven.

* * *

**ALMOST FORGOTTEN**

The strong winds rushed through the two nine-year-olds' bodies fiercely; yet their hands still remained intertwined, their bodies unmoving. The sound of the waves crashing against the sea wall beneath them was so loud that the sounds of their nannies' voices as they called out their names did not manage to reach their ears. Rain clouds were already looming over the skies, making their surroundings darker as they signaled the rain that was to come.

The two children continued to stand on the cliff, watching everything around them change in a matter of seconds, engrossed in the wonderful magic Mother Nature brought before their very eyes. They were enjoying their last few moments together, as the other was moving to a far away place.

"When do you have to leave?" asked James Potter, a boy Lily Evans knew for a long time who is also her best friend.

James Potter was the son of two famous aurors, but in the eyes of the Muggles around them, his parents were very successful entrepreneurs who barely had time for their child because of their "countless business empires abroad". Because of this, he grew up under the care of numerous nannies who lasted for no longer than a month because of the young boy's stubbornness and mischievous attitude. He has raven-colored hair and hazel eyes hidden behind round wire-rimmed glasses that survived every adventure he and his best friend had been on. He was a fine-looking lad and he made sure that his Muggle classmates knew that fact, which made him rather conceited.

Lily Evans shared the same fate as her friend's. Her parents owned a lot of successful businesses and hotels all under "EVANS INDUSTRIES" which made their schedules horribly busy, leaving no time at all for their daughters. Despite the fact that she has a sister, she never felt like it because of their age difference and because her sister spent far too many time with her 'social companions' that she had no time at all to accompany her younger sister in her 'foolishness'. Lily's a redhead, like her father, and she had emerald eyes the shape of almonds which were filled with childish innocence and could convince everyone around her that she was an angel who could do no wrong.

These two children met at a first class social event hosted by the Potters' and Evans' common friend. As their parents were talking, they decided to walk around the village they were in and they landed themselves on that same spot on the same cliff and became the best of friends since then.

"Nana said everything's packed and we have to leave tonight, because Mum and Dad only have two hours to pick us up and bring us to our new house." answered Lily sorrowfully.

"I have to tell you something, Lily." announced James.

"What is it?"

"First you have to promise me that you won't laugh... and that you'll believe me." said the boy as he faced his friend. "You have to pinkie swear."

Lily laughed and held out her pinkie to show her willingness to cooperate. They crossed their little fingers together and the redhead waited for the boy to continue.

"Remember all those weird stuff I always get to do while we're playing?" asked James nervously. "Like the time when we were playing hide and seek and everything in our living room floated because I couldn't find you?"

Lily nodded. "I do."

"Well. Mrs. Margaret told my parents and they told me something.... something... weird."

James paused, unsure if he should continue. He looked up into Lily's eyes and saw curiosity flaming in her emerald orbs. He took this as a sign to proceed. "They told me that I won't be going to any more private schools because I have to attend this special school... now, I'm not joking okay?"

"Oh for Pete's sake just spit it out, Potter." urged Lily.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's the school I'll be going to when I turn eleven." recited James in one breath. "They told me that I'm a wizard, just like them. They told me everything. They said that they weren't really business people; they're a pair of bigshot aurors, kind of like the police around here. They said I'll have to get a wand and ride on brooms and... And... Fly, I guess."

Lily closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I knew you were weird, Potter." she said with a smile.

"You believe me?"

The redhead opened her eyes and looked at James straight in the eye. "Yeah, I do. Nana's been telling me stuff like that every day because she said she knows what you are and who you really were. But I didn't tell anyone because I thought she was nutters. Apparently, she isn't."

James exhaled. "Why don't you show her the trick you showed me before? The one with the flower?"

Lily looked away. "She might tell Mum and Dad. I don't want to be abnormal in their eyes."

"So you think I'm abnormal?"

"Of course I don't! I think it's really cool. You could show me magic tricks when we see each other again!"

The two of them fell silent again as the issue at hand was brought back to the front of their minds once more.

"When... when will that be?" asked James unsurely.

"I don't know." answered Lily truthfully. "But you better not forget about me, Potter."

"Believe me, Evans, I won't." chuckled James.

They fell silent once more, both of them knowing that their goodbyes have yet to be said. After a few moments, when the rain began to pour, they began their journey back to their summer villas, their hands still intertwined.

When they reached the Potters' backyard, they walked to the loose fence board and Lily crouched down, ready to prepare for her departure.

"Oh! I almost forgot this..." she said as she dug into her pocket. After a short while, she brought out two identical anklets. "I made them with the gift Petunia gave me. I know they look horrible but we still have to wear them because if we don't then we won't be friends anymore 'cause we won't be able to recognize each other."

James laughed. "Okay. I promise I won't take it off so you can recognize me when you see me next time."

Lily smiled. "Ditto."

James crouched down in front of his friend and looked into her eyes for the last time, as if he was memorizing everything on her face. "I won't forget you or your twenty-three freckles, Lily Evans."

"I'll always remember your stupidity, James Potter." giggled Lily. "Take care... bye."

"Bye."

And with that, James Potter was left alone on his side of the fence with Lily's anklet clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

August 3, 1969

**ENGLAND SHOCKED BY TOP ENTREPRENEURS' ACCIDENT**

Last night, England was surprised with the news of the Evans family's tragic car accident in London. Apparently, Mr. and Mrs. Evans were on their way home with their two daughters named Petunia (19 years old) and Lily (9 years old), their nannies named Margaret Parr and Maria Downey, and their family driver named Logan McGuire, when a sixteen-wheeler truck crashed into their limousine.

England is still waiting for news on the family's health condition... (continued on page 6A)

* * *

August 4, 1969

**EVANS INDUSTRIES' OWNERS PASSED AWAY**

England mourns for the death of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, proud owners of the powerful Evans Industries. The two business tycoons died in Saint Jude's Hospital last night, after staying in a coma for three hours. Their two daughters, their nannies and driver all survived the accident but remain unconscious as they battle for their lives... (continued on page 6A)

* * *

August 6, 1969

**EVANS PRINCESSES TO STAY WITH GRANDMOTHER**

The daughters of the late Mr. and Mrs. Evans are to stay with their grandmother, Jacquelyn Marianette Evans in their mansion in Surrey once they are released next week by Saint Jude's Hospital. Meanwhile, Evans Industries will be entrusted to Gerard Bryar, Tom Bass and Francis Way, three good friends of the family... (continued on page 6A).

* * *

July 25, 1971

**EVANS INDUSTRIES CELEBRATE PETUNIA EVANS**

Petunia Evans, the eldest daughter of the Evans family, announced the company's return to her family's hands as she celebrated her twenty-first birthday last night. She will be handling all of the affairs of the proud enterprise starting on Monday where she will be named Chairman of the Board of Chief Executive Officers and President of the entire international enterprise.

Meanwhile, her sister Lily Evans will be attending an exclusive boarding school for girls in Scotland to prepare her for her future role in the corporate world... (continued on page 6A).

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please, don't hesitate to tell me. :)

Reviews please. Take care, people. :)


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for the reviews. I'll do my best to make this good, don't worry. And... I've set a deadline on myself. I have to upload at least ONE chapter per week. That way, I can push my creative juices out of my ickle brain here. Lol.

**PJOnHP**: I hope this fic can live up to your expectations. :)

**peircingemeralds2**: Thank youuu! :) I think I'll have to focus on Lily first because of everything she forgot and all, but I'll do my best to put in James' point of view in the next chapters. :)

**MiiSz Co0oKii3**: Thank youu so much! :D I'll do my best to update more than one chapter per week. :)

**angharad xoxo**: Thank you. :) I'll do that. XD

**kathrynjoy**: Thanks! :D I'll do my best with this. :)

DISCLAIMER: I am still not JK Rowling. Everything that you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to HER and HER ALONE. This is also LOOSELY based on the Korean Drama, Stairway to Heaven.

* * *

**September 1, 1971**

"Miss Lily."

"Miss Lily you have to wake up now." urged Marie Downey. "You're leaving for Hogwarts today and you can not afford to be late."

Lily Evans opened her eyes and looked up at Mrs. Marie Downey, her most trusted friend who has been taking care of her since she was young. She sat up and brushed her long red hair away from her face with her hand and rubbed her with a yawn.

Mrs. Downey, whom she fondly calls 'Nana', straightened up and looked at Lily expectantly. "Your trunk is ready, your breakfast is at the table and Miss Petunia wishes you the best of luck on your first year in Constance's School for Girls." she said with a knowing grin.

Lily scoffed at her sister's ignorance of what she really is and where she is going to study in for the next seven years of her life. Petunia was told that her younger sister will be attending Constance's, a very prestigious boarding school for young girls in Scotland, and she did not even bother to confirm this. "Is she here?"

"No, Miss. She is currently in a meeting with the Board of Trustees in France."

"And Grandmother?"

"She is eating brunch with the other mentors and sponsors for this year's debutante ball in Mrs. Elton's home in Switzerland."

The redhead nodded. "At least I can go peacefully today, Grandmother can't seem to get enough of reminding me to keep all this a secret."

"Now, now, Miss Lily. She is only thinking of you and your sister's wellbeing." stated Mrs. Downey as she helped Lily up. "Your Grandmother means no harm."

Lily sighed. "I know that. I just wish someone else could look forward to this with me. You and Severus are all I have, Nana."

The older woman smiled warmly at the young witch before looking at her wristwatch. "You have two hours left, Miss. I suggest you eat your breakfast while I prepare your bath."

"Okay then."

Mrs. Downey helped Lily put on her robe before rushing off to the redhead's bathroom. Lily sighed once more as she looked around her room as if she was savoring the last few moments she had to herself. She sat back down at the side of her bed which was covered with a thick but soft and furry white comforter, cream-colored sleeping pillows and frilly little push pillows. She stared at the floating white lilies on a medium-sized white basin which was sitting on top of a bedside table made out of pure Narra wood, imported all the way from the Philippines. The soft translucent curtains on her mahogany four-poster bed were pulled back and tied with black lace, which added an elegant touch to her simple, but very expensive bed. The curtains on the sliding door which led to the porch where her breakfast was placed was pulled back and tied with black lace as well. She sighed before walking out of her room to eat breakfast out on the porch, as she always did; and like always, the view was as beautiful as Picasso's oil paintings. The mountains were as green as can be, the sun was shining brightly and there weren't any dark clouds looming over the skies.

She sat down and closed her eyes as she breathed in the fresh air from the mountains. She and Mrs. Downey were currently in one of her family's many villas in the country because she wanted to enjoy the serenity of the mountains before she became an official part of a world she knew so little about.

"Then again," she thought. "It's not like anything's going to change."

The past two years had been hard on her since the tragic accident which took the lives of her parents and... her memory.

"_Finally." sighed the woman who was sitting next to her hospital bed. "We thought you'd never wake up." she continued with a thick, Polish accent._

_Lily tried to sit up but decided against it because of the pain that shot up her head. She grimaced and relaxed her limbs once more before looking up at the kind woman confusedly._

"_I don't think you should think about moving too much yet, Miss Lily." said the woman. "Your sister and grandmother are currently recovering from the tragedy in your house in Surrey. I believe they will pay you a visit tomorrow." The woman before her had kind blue eyes and mousy, brown hair. She had a few wrinkles here and there, making her appear older than what her real age was. Her eyebrows were knitted together in worry and dark bags were visible underneath her eyes._

_The redhead continued to look at the woman beside her with knitted eyebrows. She had no clue on who this woman was and yet she was showing her so much kindness. Then again... she had no clue on who this... Miss Lily person was either. _"She must've gotten the wrong bed." _she thought. _

"_Is there something wrong, Miss Lily?"_

"_Who... who is Miss Lily?"_

The doctors told her that she was suffering a severe case of amnesia and that they didn't know if her memory could ever be restored. Since then, Mrs. Downey had been assisting her and telling her stories about her childhood, her family and everything else that she can remember about the young girl's life. But sometimes, she can't help but think that there's something off about everything. It was like something didn't quite fit, and she just couldn't figure out what was wrong.

According to the stories that her Nana and her Grandmother (on very very few occasions) have told her, she and her sister had the _perfect _life. She's been told that her Mother and Father have always been there for them even though they had a lot of business to take care of. They said that her Mother has always been very protective of her and that when she was still a baby, her Mother would immediately rush home when Mrs. Downey would inform her that the young girl was asking for her. They also told her stories of her Father and how he always read her bedtime stories and kissed her goodnight every night before she went to sleep. According to the two women, Petunia was also there for her all the time. They told her that her older sister always made sure that everything was well for Lily and that the two sisters always spent time together.

But why was it that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember even a short glimpse of her parents' faces? Why couldn't she remember or even feel the gist of what it felt like to be with her parents or her sister? Why does she BARELY see Petunia these days? Did her older sibling blame her for what happened?

For the past two years, only Mrs. Downey has been truly there for her and looked after her. Despite all of her doubts regarding her supposed _past_, only one thing about everything around her felt right and that was the fact that she, Lily Evans, is a witch.

It was her Nana who kindly informed her of that fact one year ago, and told her all that she could about the magical world. At first, she was a bit cynical about all of that because it all sounded so absurd. But when she met Severus Snape two months after her Nana's tale, all traces of doubt have been completely erased from her mind.

Mrs. Downey knew ALMOST everything there was to know about in the magical world even though she couldn't perform any magic because of her being a Squib. This was why Lily refused to go anywhere without her Nana. She had so many questions that needed immediate answers and Nana was like her living, walking, talking, _Magical Encyclopedia. _

Come to think of it, Mrs. Downey has been more of a family to her than Petunia and her Grandmother.

Lily sighed once more and sipped her coffee. "It would do me no good to think of such bitter thoughts today." she told herself. "This is exactly what I need to forget everything. It's a fresh start. A new beginning."

The young witch smiled and ate her breakfast with no more thoughts of her forgotten past.

* * *

Lily Evans and Mrs. Downey arrived at Platform 9 ¾ thirty minutes before the train's departure thanks to the amazing driving skills of Logan McGuire, her personal driver.

While Logan was busy loading her new trunk, Mrs. Downey and the young witch were busy bidding each other farewell.

"I promise I'll be good, Nana." said Lily with a smile. "I'll write to you everyday. I'll be careful, I swear."

"That would be wonderful, Miss Evans." replied Mrs. Downey. "I'll take care of everything while you're gone. Are you sure you don't want to return for the holidays?"

"Would that even make a difference?" answered Lily with a slight grimace on her face. "I doubt Grandmother and Petunia would even notice my absence."

"Oh don't say that, young Miss. Always remember that you will be sorely missed."

Lily shrugged and hugged Mrs. Downey lightly before turning around and walking towards the train with poise. But before she entered the Hogwarts Express, she turned around and waved at her Nana as she yelled "Goodbye!" with twinkling eyes and a bright, warm smile.

The older woman chuckled and gave a small wave in return before turning around and walking away.

The young witch put down her hand and watched as Mrs. Downey and Mr. McGuire's figures blended into the crowd and disappeared. She took a moment to watch the families on the platform laughing and crying as they bid each other farewell.

"Lily! Lily!"

Lily turned towards the direction of the voice and found her friend Severus waving frantically at her as he tried to attract her attention. She smiled as she watched him push random people as he ran towards her.

Severus Snape was her best friend. She met him a year ago in a playground in Surrey. The young witch grinned as she remembered the first time they saw each other.

* * *

_Lily was sitting on a swing outside in playground outside of their subdivision. Her Grandmother had just scolded her for skipping her piano session to practice jumping with her horse named Violet. _

_--_

"_Why can't you be more like your sister Petunia? When she was your age, she could already perform Pachelbel's Canon. The brunch with the Websters are a month away, Lily. Are you sure you could perform a piece perfectly by then?" her Grandmother had told her calmly, but every word hit Lily like a dart. _

"_Can't you just hire a harp player or something for that, Grandma? I really have no interest for that damned instrument." she complained._

"_Language, please, Lily. We're all perfectly educated here and words like that are really unnecessary. Anyway, you're mother and father would want you to perform. And besides, being able to play the piano is a lovely talent for growing girls like you." she paused for a while as she scrutinized her grand daughter's muddy equestrian boots, dirty fitted white pants and the black tank top she was wearing. The elder woman pointed out all of Lily's differences from her family in her head and can't help but feel sorry for the girl who will clearly always be second-best next to her older sister. But, she also saw all the things she inherited from her parents. Lily's emerald eyes, so like her mother's, that could fool anyone into thinking that she was an innocent angel currently held a fire of passion in them, brought about by her extreme dislike for the aforementioned instrument. Her auburn hair was in a complete disarray because of the wind she ran against with her stallion, and her usually pale skin was flushed. She was a very beautiful girl... and God knows that she will never EVER say that to her grand daughter's face. "And for the love of all that is good, call me Grandmother."_

_Lily looked at her Grandmother with a face void of emotions, but disdain and frustration was bubbling inside her like hot lava. She ignored the woman's last comment and replied coolly, "I'm not one of those lovely growing girls. I'm just Lily Evans."_

"_That's my whole point there, you silly girl. YOU are Lily Evans. You're supposed to uphold the name your parents have worked so hard on for their whole lives."_

_--_

_Her Grandmother's words rang again and again in her ear as she swung lightly. Was this really her fate? Was she supposed to work her tail off like her sister Petunia to be considered worthy of being an Evans girl? Was she resigned to playing the piano, doing well in school, knowing all the names of business tycoons who will try to surpass their Industries' multiple achievements and thinking of strategies to bring those entrepreneurs down?_

_Lily sighed deeply as she thought of what her future might be. She just couldn't see herself sitting behind a desk, working on endless paper works and talking to the boring people her Grandmother will introduce her to._

_The redhead picked up a stray flower that was lying on the ground and looked around for other people who might be spying on her or something. When she saw that she was completely alone, she turned back to the single white flower on her hand and focused on making it close._

_The flower did so gracefully. Once it was just a little bud, Lily then focused on making it bloom, and again, the flower complied. This was a trick she had learned a month ago, but she didn't dare tell anyone about it for fear of being disinherited. _

"Now this," _she thought. _"feels right."

_She continued making the flower bloom and wane for a few minutes before the sound of rustling leaves roused her from her thoughts. She turned around quickly and found a boy her age, with black beady eyes and dark greasy hair. He was wearing an oversized coat, a loose black and white striped shirt, loose pants that were held up by a worn-out belt and battered brown boots. He was very pale and thin, but despite his physical appearance, he still held an intimidating air because of the way he looked at people._

"_I saw what you did." Said the boy._

_Lily looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_You don't have to worry," he replied, his face softening. He picked up another stray flower and held it tenderly in his hands. The odd boy looked at the flower with determination burning in his eyes and Lily saw that the flower was blooming and waning, just as what her flower had been doing a while ago. The girl looked back at the boy's face again. _

"_I can do that too." continued the black-haired lad._

* * *

"Hello, Severus." she greeted as he arrived in front of her, panting.

"Hi." he replied, breathing heavily, before gesturing towards the train. "Would you like to sit in a compartment with me?"

The redhead nodded and they climbed on the train together.

The two eleven-year-olds didn't find it hard to find a compartment because it was still a bit early, so there weren't a lot of people on the train yet. Lily looked into each cubicle and was amazed when she saw upperclassmen playing Exploding Snap and Wizards' Chess.

"The pieces are moving by themselves!" she exclaimed airily when she saw a player take his turn.

Severus raised his brow at her and she gave him a small, sheepish smile before telling her friend to keep walking.

Once they found a booth to sit in, they immediately fell into a deep conversation about Hogwarts.

"I hope you end up in Slytherin." said Severus wistfully. "I know that's where I'll be. It's the best house in Hogwarts!"

Lily's eyebrows knitted immediately and she looked at the black-haired boy as if he's grown another head. "What's a Slytherin? And what's this... this house you're talking about?"

"Didn't Mrs. Downey tell you about the four houses?" asked the boy incredulously. "The house you will belong to will determine who you'll be in the wizarding world. It will tell everyone around you who you are and what you're like."

The redhead stared at her friend with curiosity. "Will you please tell me about them?"

Severus nodded. "Well, first there's Slytherin." he said with a grin. "That's where the purebloods and really great people are. It was founded by Salazar Slytherin, a pureblood who believed that power and glory were the two greatest things that one could have.

"I know that's where I'll be, and I hope you could get in there too, but I doubt it."

"What?" gasped Lily. "Why in the world won't I be able to join that house?"

"Well, usually only half-bloods—people with a muggle-born, or a muggle, and a pure-blood for their parents—and purebloods are sorted there because of Salazar's strict criteria. You see, he believed that a wizard's blood is a very important factor when it comes to power.

"You don't have to worry, though, 'cause you're smart. You'll probably get sorted into Ravenclaw. That's where all the wise wizards and witches are sorted. Rowena Ravenclaw was their founder and she firmly believed that: quote, _wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_, unquote.

"Then there's Hufflepuff. That's where you fall in if you don't fit in with the other three. It was founded by Helga Hufflepuff and, personally, I think they're a bunch of weaklings who can't stand up for themselves. Their two main qualities are loyalty and gentleness."

"You told me there were four houses," mentioned Lily. "You've only told me about three, what's the other one?"

"Oh, that one." The young wizard shook his head and scoffed. "Gryffindor."

"What?"

"The Gryffindor house. It was founded by Godric Gryffindor. I think that's the worst house there is. People there are all a bunch of hypocrites who pretend that they're fighting for what's good when in reality, they just can't get enough of showing off and hurting other people in the process."

"What do you mean?" asked the redhead confusedly.

"You see, that house's two main traits are bravery and loyalty. So, naturally, they could show those two traits best when they're at war. Be careful around them, Lily, they like fighting and picking on others so much that sometimes, they don't care who they humiliate."

The young witch shook her head and looked outside the compartment window to watch the people scurrying about as parents and siblings bid their family members goodbye. "I thought this world was going to be different. I thought that here, no one judged anyone by who they were with. Turns out, it's much worse."

"Well, not really. You see..."

Lily paid her companion no mind as he droned on and on about the wonderful world of magic. She already heard that speech countless times and she knew it by heart. Frankly speaking, she didn't want to hear it again. She continued to watch the people outside and let her gaze fall onto a girl with extremely curly black hair that was held back from her face by a couple of hair pins.

The black haired girl turned around as if she felt Lily's gaze on her and looked at the redhead straight in the eyes. Lily looked at her schoolmate with cool eyes and observed her carefully. There was something about her heavy-lidded, dark brown eyes that seemed to emanate an air of intimidation and madness. The redhead watched the girl's lips turn up and form a small but creepy smile and felt goose bumps rise on her arms.

Severus saw who Lily was staring at and said, "That's Bellatrix of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"Who?" muttered the young witch softly as she broke her gaze from the girl.

"Bellatrix. She, together with her sister Narcissa and Andromeda—who's already in seventh year—belong to the Black family. Sirius, their cousin, will be attending Hogwarts this year too." he explained knowingly. "The Blacks, along with the Potters, are two of the most _noble _families in this world because of their bloodlines. They're the closest thing we have to a royalty. You have to treat them with respect even if they act like gits, Lily. Trust me when I say that you do NOT want to cross any of them."

Lily nodded solemnly and printed the names Severus mentioned in her head. She can't help but feel helpless after digesting all of these information, she realized that she has so much to learn in a very small amount of time and sighed.

"You mentioned another family... Po—Po, something."

"Potter." replied her friend easily. "Perhaps you've heard of them, they're quite well known in your world because of their numerous villas all over the planet. The youngest Potter couple are two very talented and well-known aurors in the Ministry. Their son, James Potter, will be in the same year as us."

"James Potter." she thought. Something inside of her jumped when she heard the name, it sounded so familiar... yet so... so... alien at the same time. It was like she heard it before, but couldn't really tell when.

"Did someone say my name?" interrupted a voice from the compartment door.

* * *

Like it? Please, don't hesitate to review. :)

Take care, friends. :)

xoxo.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Sorry this one got in late. My Philosophy finals (WHICH WAS CANCELLED) at the University was scheduled today and I had to study. :) AND, facebook is killing me. HAHA! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Ciao.

**piercingemeralds2**: I'll try my best to update sooner. :D

**MiiSz Co0oKii3**: Haha! It's nice to know that you're so into this fic. THANK YOU! *big hug!*

**I didn't kill the queen**:Thank you so much! I'll do my best. (BTW, GREAT pen name. :D)

**DISCLAIMER:** I am still not JK Rowling. Everything that you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to HER and HER ALONE. This is also LOOSELY based on the Korean Drama, Stairway to Heaven.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_Did someone say my name?" interrupted a voice from the compartment door._

Lily turned to look at the intruder and felt a sudden wave of dé-ja-vú flood her system. She sensed the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she thought of the different children her age that her Grandmother had forced her to meet and realized that she hadn't met this boy before. She decided to ask him if she had seen him somewhere in the past, but before she could do this, she heard him let out a boisterous laugh.

"Oi, Sirius!" he called as he stared at Severus with wide, laughing eyes. "Get a load of this!"

The boy called Sirius stepped forward and laughed. "What is that... that—thing?" he managed to yell in between his loud guffaws. He was pointing at Severus rudely which caused Snape's face to heat up in embarrassment.

_"Who exactly ARE these boys to just come and insult Sev like this?"_ thought Lily angrily, all previous thoughts of her recognition for the boy forgotten. She sat there, unsure of what to do in a situation like this, and stared at the two boys and their companions as they continued to laugh stupidly. She felt anger and indignation bubbling up inside her as she glared at the four idiots with more and more intensity by the second.

One of the boys had short blonde hair, seemingly angelic and baby blue eyes, a poised stand and ivory-like skin. He looked like an angel from heaven and it was obvious that this young lad had come from a wealthy family because of the way he held himself, but Lily couldn't care less about that fact.

"Peter!" reprimanded another blonde-haired boy as he thunked the _angelic_ boy on the head. "Stop being so rude!"

"Aww!" groaned Peter. "Come and have a little fun, Remus."

The boy named Remus continued to stare reprovingly at his friends which gave Lily the impression that he was quite mature for his age. He had a tall, lanky build but he was very handsome. He seemed intelligent based on the way he stood and the book he held in his hand; but Lily knew that he truly was witty because of his gentle light-gray eyes and how they seemed... calculating.

The redhead then turned to look at the two bumble-heads who were still laughing loudly as they continued to taunt Severus and point out his various physical flaws.

She observed the boy called Sirius and noted grudgingly that the boy looked rather handsome. His storm-gray eyes that currently held mirth matched his dark and curly hair that reached his shoulders. He had strong and striking features that would surely make him look mysterious and noble if only he would sober up a bit.

The other boy, the intruder, was taller than Sirius. He had a lanky build, like Remus', but it suited him well. He had stunning hazel eyes filled with mischief and laughter, hidden behind round, wire-rimmed glasses. He also sported a mop of messy raven-colored hair which fell into his face often, causing him to run his hands through his locks a lot. Lily can't help but feel like she'd seen him before but try as she might, she couldn't tell when or where.

The four lads who stood before her were obviously very very spoiled and had come from famous and well-off families because of the way they were acting; and since Lily had come from one herself, she did not feel intimidated by them at all.

Severus' gruff voice made Lily's train of thoughts come into a complete halt. "Why don't you just leave us alone?" he muttered.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, slime ball?" huffed Sirius. "Drown us in your grease?"

This remark made the messy-haired boy laugh harder and Lily decided that enough was enough. She stood up roughly and pulled the two ring-leaders away from her friend with a grunt.

"We were here first." she said with a deadly calm voice. "So leave." She looked every one of them in the eye with a glare and she saw them all shrink before her—metaphorically, of course.

The four boys' faces filled with surprise as they watched the redhead speak. They were obviously astonished that someone had the courage to do that, much less a GIRL.

"Lily!" whispered Severus hotly. "Stop it!".

Lily turned to Severus in surprise. "I was only trying to help you, Sev. They were being so—"

"I know that! But don't you know who these boys ARE?" scolded her friend.

The young witch huffed indignantly. "I know who these boys are **perfectly**. They're nothing but a bunch of arrogant, good-for-nothing, bumble-headed idi—"

"Stop it!" hissed Severus frantically. He took a deep breath before proceeding in a calm voice. "Look here Lily. This boy," he gestured to Sirius and made Lily look at the boy with the curly hair, "is Bellatrix and Narcissa's cousin." The girl's eyes widened in surprise as the gravity of what she had just done sunk in. "His name," continued Severus, "is Sirius Orion Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

Sirius looked at Severus with wide eyes as his cheeks began to gain some color. He really didn't like it when people treated him like some kind of prince because of the family he belonged to. After all, it wasn't like he was proud of what his family believed in; Muggle obliteration and all that rubbish.

Snape continued introducing the other boys to Lily, along with a brief description of what family they belonged to. "That blonde one there's Peter Pettigrew, his parents are very famous in the wizarding world because of their brilliant discoveries in the Potions department. His family also owns The Leaky Cauldron and various restaurants and bars all over the world." he said matter-of-factly. "The boy beside him is Remus Lupin, only son of two world-famous healers and owner of Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries and Maladies."

"And he," he motioned to the messy-haired boy. "is James Potter, of the famous and extremely wealthy Potter family. He belongs to a family of the purest blood, like the Blacks, so naturally, they're very well-known in our world. His parents are also two very well known and brilliant aurors."

Lily gulped and turned around to face Severus again as she digested the new pieces of information she had managed to gain. She may be powerful in the Muggle world, and she may know all there is to know about table manners and proper etiquette, but she had absolutely no clue as to how they did introductions here in the wizarding world.

"Well, well." muttered Sirius bitterly. "Looks like we have ourselves a stalker. But see here, grease-head, we have our own tongues and we're perfectly capable of speaking for ourselves."

Lily turned back to the boys and began apologizing. "I don't know what to say," she said with a face void of emotions, but her embarrassment was shown by the color that was rising up her neck. "I'm sorry, I guess. Pardon my rudeness, I didn't know who you... I didn't mean to—"

She was cut off when James Potter gave her a bone-crushing hug. _"Is this how wizards accept apologies?"_ Lily thought confusedly. She patted the boy's back awkwardly as he continued to hug her with much vigor. He pulled back and held her at arms' length so he'd be able to look at her emerald orbs.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Lily." he said sincerely.

The redhead stood there stiffly as she heard Severus gasp, "You know him?", the same time that Sirius exclaimed, "You know each other?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't... know. I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong... um, er.. the wrong Lily." she muttered shyly.

"It's me, Lils!" said James excitedly. "James Potter! Don't you recognize me?"

Lily closed her eyes as sudden flashes of different sceneries flooded her mind.

_A raging sea..._

_A large backyard..._

_A loose fence board..._

She felt her hand rise and massage her suddenly throbbing temple as she tried to gain control of her raging thoughts.

"I—I'm sorry." she whispered apologetically. "I don't know a James Potter."

James hands dropped from her shoulders gently. "Have you forgotten about me already?" he asked glumly. "It's only been two years, Lils."

"James, I honestly think you've got the wrong girl."

"No!" he yelled stubbornly. "Lily... I'm James! Don't you remember? You had to move when you were nine. You have a nanny you call 'Nana'... we used to eat her cookies together!"

Lily was flabbergasted when she heard this and said, "I don't know how you know about Nana, but for your information, I've been living in Surrey for my whole life." she huffed. "I hope that would be evidence enough to prove to you that I'm not this... Lils person.

"Come on, Sev. Let's go find another compartment to sit in."

And with that, the redhead and her friend rushed out of the small cubicle, leaving the four boys wondering about what had just transpired.

* * *

"Well." sighed Sirius as he sat down across James in the compartment that they now claimed as their own. "That was weird, don't you think?". He looked at his friends as they all settled down; Remus sat beside the window and continued reading his book, Peter settled in front of Remus and picked at his fingernail while James was in front of Sirius, still staring dejectedly into space.

"I could've sworn that was her..." he muttered sadly.

"Maybe she's right, Potter." drawled Peter. "After all, Lily is a common name, that goes for Evans as well."

"You don't understand, Peter. I KNOW my Lily. I've known her since I was five, for Merlin's sake! Do you honestly believe that I'd forget about her after two measly years?"

Sirius scoffed. "Then she obviously forgot about you."

"That's just... that's... impossible."

"How DO you know her anyway, James?" asked Remus curiously. "She's obviously muggleborn, and I don't think she and her family knew all about our world at once... not unless her parents are squibs, of course."

James sighed before proceeding to tell his friends about Lily Evans and his childhood adventures before he met any of them.

_The four boys met a week after the Evans' moved to Surrey at a party that the Blacks were hosting for Andromeda's coming of age. It was a gathering for the elites of the wizarding world so naturally, it got far too dull for these four adventurous lads and that was what got them all together. They've all been friends since then, but Peter, Remus and Sirius didn't know anything about Lily because of James' fear of rejection—he thought that the three boys were like most of the people from their circle: people who looked down on Muggles and referred to Muggle-coddlers as "blood-traitors". There were only a few pureblood families who were open to Muggles and Muggleborns alike. _

After James finished his tale, the Hogwarts Express was already halfway near Hogwarts so they all changed into their school robes while the three boys all thought of what to say next to cheer their friend up.

"Maybe she's just mad at you, James." said Remus once they all settled down again, his book temporarily forgotten. "After all, you did say you didn't know how to contact her and you didn't hear from her at all. Girls are weird that way, you know? They expect you to find them even when they disappear."

"OR... maybe Peter's right and you got the wrong Lily." interrupted Sirius with his finger raised in the air.

Remus stared at his friend in shock, "Haven't you been listening, Black?"

Sirius shook his head, "Fine. Don't believe me. But don't blame me when you embarrass the heck out of yourself."

James shook his head and decided to drop the depressing topic for a while. "Alright. Whatever." he said as he shrugged. "So... Gryffindors all the way?"

The three boys smirked and nodded their heads enthusiastically as they talked about the wonders of the house Godric Gryffindor founded.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please, tell me.

I think I'm going to have to skip over a few years (BIG MAYBE) because I don't know what to write in those. Haha!

I'll do my best to make the next chapters good. :)

Take care, guys.

xoxo.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Hello there! I thought of this one night and I just couldn't let this go. I know you guys expected a long chapter, but this is only a flashback. :D I'll try my best with the next one. Enjoy!

Er. I wrote a one-shot this week 'cause I got inspired. :) I couldn't insert the plot line from that story to this one 'cause I already have something planned for AF. If you're interested, please read it and review. :) .net/s/5570392/1/Creve_coeur

_

* * *

The soft summer breeze was running through her hair as she sat on the soft grass in the middle of her friend's family's garden._

_Her parents were in Geneva today, and her sister was out with her friends... again. So she climbed under their neighbor's loose fence board to wait for her best friend and only companion on lonely days like these._

_She sighed as she remembered her parents' brief hellos and goodbyes a while ago and she couldn't help but feel a strong longing to be with them for even just one day. She wanted so desperately to feel how the other children around her felt while they spent time with their loving and caring parents. It was true that she was able to get everything that she wanted in the blink of an eye because of all her parents' hard work and she was very grateful for that... but couldn't they understand what she really longed for? What she truly needed?_

_It was because of these thoughts that she considered herself far too mature for her age. After all, she was only nine and yet she already had the ability to understand inflation charts and point out what was wrong with them because of her exposure to the various graphs visible in the Business Sections of different newspapers. She felt the need to be able to comprehend every line and period on these diagrams because they were always about what her parents were busy doing. She wanted them to notice how interested she was with these charts whenever she e-mailed them so that they'd be the ones to teach them herself about the importance of every value on the tables._

_But when she and her friend discovered that it wasn't her parents who reply to her excruciatingly long e-mails and letters—it was Abigail, their secretary—she never read any Business articles again, but everything she had learned remained in her memory._

_The little girl closed her eyes and tried to banish the tears that were slowly filling her emerald eyes. She scolded herself for being so sensitive and vulnerable. If someone from the media would see her like this, imagine what kind of scandals they could spread about her family!_

_She dabbed her tears off softly as she opened her eyes and found a flower silently sitting beside her. It seemed that even the wind wanted her to cheer up for it was such a lovely day. She smiled at that thought and stared at the beautiful blossom on her hands._

"_Close." she said in her mind. The flower did so accordingly. _

"_Open." she commanded once again. The flower complied easily._

_The redhead giggled and remembered the game she and her Nana used to play when she was young. Her nana would tell her to close her palm and she'd do so with a smile. Then, the older woman would tell her to open her hand and she would comply, giggling as the woman before her made faces._

"_Close."_

"_Open."_

"_Close."_

"_Open."_

"_Close."_

"_O—"_

"_LILY!"_

_The girl gasped and quickly crushed the flower she was playing with before turning around to face her best friend._

"_What were you doing?" he asked accusingly. _

"_N—nothing." she replied guiltily. "I was just—"_

"_I SAW YOU!" he exclaimed._

"_I wasn't doing anything!"_

"_Yes you were! You were making that... that thing close and open!"_

"_Shh!" she hissed as she covered her friend's mouth frantically. "Keep your voice down!"_

"_So you WERE doing something!" _

"_I—"_

"_All this time, Lily! You didn't tell me? I thought there was something wrong with me! I thought I was going to have to go to a hospital!"_

"_I was..."_

"_You were what?"_

"_Afraid." she muttered guiltily. "I thought... if I didn't tell anyone, it would go away."_

_The boy in front of her looked at Lily with sad eyes. "It won't go away. Whatever we have, it's here to stay."_

"_I know."_

_They stood there in silence as the leaves rustled softly around them._

"_I won't tell if you won't." stated the raven-haired boy with joy in his eyes. _

_Lily looked up at her friend in shock. She stared into his eyes and her face broke into a big smile. "Deal."

* * *

_

well... that's it. :)

I hope you guys liked this one.

Let me know what you think, please.

Ciao.


End file.
